Beta to Beta
by Loupe- Garou
Summary: I never thought of Isaac like this... sweet. Vulnerable. Strong. Capable. Sexy. Provocative. I never saw him this way before- I didn't think anything like this lurked beneath his newly confident exterior. But there's more to him than that. Much much more. And god only knows what I've gotten myself into now... I was never meant to fall for him.


**Teen-Wolf **

I walked back and forth in front of the subway car in the abandoned basement. I was antsy. Derek and had gone out to find Jackson and Boyd had gone home for the night. So that left Isaac and I alone with nothing to do for now. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. My father didn't even know I was gone. Then again, he probably wouldn't care. While my epilepsy seemed like the kind of condition that would make a parent exceptionally protective of their child, my father tended to try and write me off as not existing. I mean, sure there were moments he's had where he cares- but they usually only followed my seizures. Now that I didn't have them any more… he really had no reason to care. He was too wrapped up in his own life. Sure he loved me, but for the most part he was overly consumed with his work as a writer and an editor. Then again, maybe it's better this way. At least he won't have to worry about me murdering him on full moons. He won't even realize I'm not in the house.

"Relax." Isaac said from his spot on the floor. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and his head tipped back- he seemed way too comfortable. "You know I get antsy when I have nothing to focus on." I said. Ever since Derek gave me the bite I'd felt like I was suddenly supercharged with a non-stop flow of energy. Like I was the energizer bunny. I sighed, once again running a hand through my blond curls. "Not all of us have found an anchor like you." I said, rolling my eyes at him. He sighed, looking up at me from where he sat. For a moment I stopped and met his eyes. "What… what _is _your anchor?" I asked hesitantly, knowing that for someone like Isaac, it had to be seriously personal. He blinked for a moment, and I decided to sit down next to him, hoping it would encourage him to open up a little. He ran a hand through his hair, and I could tell this was a place for him it was hard to venture into with other people. But I was curious- I wanted to know what gave him such strength.

"When I was little," He began, suddenly refusing to meet my eyes. "My dad use to, take me to this bowling alley on Saturdays. We'd bowl for hours and hours. Then afterward he'd take me to my favorite ice cream shop down the street. I was… maybe 8 at the time. But… it was before my mom left us. Before he started…" He left the end of his sentence open, not having to elaborate for me to understand- it was before his father had started abusing him. He glanced at me momentarily. "That was you anchor." I murmured, beginning to understand what had helped him on the last full moon. They were memories that reminded him of when everything was… innocent. When he didn't have to worry about anything. I pulled my legs in and rested my chin on my knees. I looked over at him, and saw that he was staring at the floor again, seeming to have drifted off into some sort of reverie. I watched as he blinked himself awake, his long eyelashes forming small speckle- like shadows on the tops of his cheekbones. I rubbed my shoulder for a moment as the silence dragged on. After a moment of avoiding his eyes, I looked up at him. He was watching me with a inquisitive expression- his eyes curious. He reached up slowly and pushed a piece of my hair away from my face. Looking at his eyes, I noticed they were a surprisingly unique shade of blue, green, and silver. He leaned forward- enough for me to smell his amazingly delicious scent- but in the midst of it, my heart stopped. What was he doing? What the hell was he-

He kissed me on the cheek and gave me a half reassuring, half-cocky grin. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." He said. And for once, I couldn't tell if he was mocking me, or being at least semi-serious. It was disorienting. I should be able to read him- I always have. At least, since the bite. But now I was clueless. Absolutely, and completely clueless. I blinked for a moment, simply watching him. I sighed, suddenly feeling antsy once more under his searing gaze. I got up and began pacing again, running my hand through my hair. After a moment, I turned and looked at him. "Can we go somewhere?" I asked. He looked up at me like I was a crazy person. "What do you mean, go somewhere." I shrugged. "Anywhere. Somewhere. Just not here waiting around." I said. He shrugged. "Sure. I mean, I don't mind walking…" I nodded, already heading up the stairs. "Hey, wait up!" He called, as I heard his eager footsteps fall into pursuit of my own.

I led the way as we walked through the forest. For a while we were at a steady pace, walking in utter silence except for the sound of our footsteps. Finally, he spoke, as I expected him too. "Where are we going?" He asked. I smiled to myself in the dark of the forest. "It's a surprise. Don't worry, it's not too far." I said, stepping over a fallen tree. "So, what's Derek gonna say about us taking off?" He said. I shrugged. "Not sure." I said simply, not exactly giving a damn what his reaction was. Right now I needed to get out. Just then we stepped through a clearing, arriving at our destination. It was a medium sized beach, hidden for the most part by cliffs and forest. Unless you knew how to get there through the woods, there was no other way of finding it. Naturally, it was empty as I expected. I smiled, watching as Isaac stepped forward, looking around in surprise. "I didn't even know it was here." He muttered, stepping forward onto the sand. I sighed, glancing up momentarily at the slightly more-than-half moon, hanging in the sky.

I followed him into the sand, taking off my heels and letting them dangle from my hooked index finger. I walked next to him, waiting for a moment before I spoke. "When my mom was still alive… she use to take me here everyday." I smiled, remembering the times we'd spend on the beach and running in and out of the waves. "She died when I was 10." I muttered, looking away from his sympathetic gaze. I didn't want the sympathy- it would only make the memory of her dying worse. "She had heart cancer. Died in less than a month." I said, trying to force back the tears that threatened to spring in my eyes. When I looked back up at him, his expression was soft and concerned. I sighed, looking up at the moon. I could feel my eyes turn fold, but this was different than the full moon. On the full moon, all I wanted was to kill everything with a pulse. To rip everything apart. Here, I welcomed the gently glow of the semi- orb in the sky, and embraced the freeing feeling of letting my eyes shift to their true color. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the moon's rays on my face and the breeze pushing back my hair. I took a deep breath of the salty ocean air, and opened my eyes again. When I looked over at Isaac, he too was looking up at the moon. "Do you swim?" I asked. He glanced back at me. "Yeah." He said. I grinned, quickly stripping down to my bra and underwear and sprinting into the water. It was absolutely frigid, and I screamed from both the cold, and the enjoyment of the moment. I waded in shoulder high, and turned to see Isaac standing shirtless in the water up to his hips. His chest abdomen were defined and toned, the indentation of his hips a mere outline in the dark of the night. He waded in next to me as I quickly ducked under the water, coming back to the surface and splashing him wildly. I hadn't had this much fun since I was a little girl. Since mom was still alive. He splashed me back, and suddenly we both ended up laughing, ducking under the crashing waves that harshly rolled to shore.


End file.
